


凌晨一点的肌肤相亲

by teaeggs



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 狗二后时间线 ，但他们还住在芝加哥。结婚前提。
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 6





	凌晨一点的肌肤相亲

凌晨一点的肌肤相亲  
没有人会在芝加哥暴雪的天气里出门杀人行凶，就算有艾登也过不去，等他到了凶手早就跑没影了。同时约尔迪也不会在这种天气接下收尾人的单子。  
“太他妈冷了，谁给钱我都不出门。”他踩着毛茸茸拖鞋，一边翻毛茸茸毯子一边和私法制裁者解释。  
城市大面积停电，好在约尔迪公寓所在的地区没有大事。艾登的安全屋基本不能住人，要么断电要么能冻死人。他不想躺下就长睡不醒，干脆收拾东西去自己男朋友家玩手机。  
停电也意味着城市里大多数ctos无法工作，这让玩手机变得无聊起来。艾登叹了口气，把视线从那块小小的发光屏幕上移开。他披着约尔迪给的毯子，上面有繁复的花纹。他盯着看了一会开始觉得眼眼睛发花。  
我可能真的要戒手机了，他想。  
私法制裁者披着毯子挪去厨房给自己倒了杯热水，在他们滚到一起之前他只喝凉水和冰水，热饮大概是咖啡。热水是约尔迪带着他喝的，有时中国人甚至会泡很香的茶叶给他尝尝，他不是很喝的惯，但也不排斥。倒水时他突然意识到在自己反应过来之前约尔迪已经改变了他良多，而这一切的前提都是因为自己爱他。  
回到椅子上艾登盯着氤氲的水汽发呆，没了手机他无事可做，最后选择了透过水汽盯着约尔迪发呆。  
收尾人正坐在他对面保养自己的一堆宝贝。不大的茶几上各种武器一字排开，还有一把狙击qiang横在他脚下，他认出来是约尔迪帮他狙击时那把。中国人正在动作灵巧地擦着自己的贴身小刀，时不时挽出一个漂亮的刀花，银光闪烁。艾登不怎么用刀，他更喜欢甩棍，快速直接实用，但他对约尔迪挽刀花有着迷之偏爱。T骨说这是程序员对所有精密事物发自本能的迷恋。  
“所以这是你背着登山镐揍人的理由？”约尔迪曾经这样评价。  
约尔迪擦完了刀去摸他心爱的狙击qiang，动作熟练地像是重复过几千遍。他可能也真的做过几千遍，从他们认识时收尾人手上就附着一层qiang茧，耳鬓厮磨时会磨得人心里痒痒。  
艾登看着约尔迪一套行云流水的动作有犯困，他难得这个点就开始犯困。可能是因为窗外的天气和约尔迪家的暖气，也有可能是因为面前的人。艾登迷迷糊糊的想着，思绪纷杂但是精神放松。  
约尔迪放下他心爱的狙击qiang，看着坐在椅子上摇摇晃晃不停小鸡啄米还坚持不懈捧着杯子准备喝水的高大男人叹了口气。  
“困了就坐过来。”收尾人拍拍自己边上的沙发面，语气难得的正经又温柔，“别把水撒一身，皮尔斯。”艾登反应了一会才沉默着起身，理论上他应该去卧室睡觉，但是约尔迪的沙发看起来比所有地方都适合睡觉。他把杯子放到桌上，马克杯和武器堆在一起冒着柔和的水汽，收回手时无名指上的戒指反射出一束明亮的光。  
私法制裁者站起来绕过桌子，衣角划过桌边闪着着寒光的武器。织物摩擦带出柔软的声音，暖黄色的灯光和毛茸茸的毯子让他看起来温和无害。  
如果没有桌上的东西，他们看起来就像是一对认识了很久的伴侣，有平静温馨的生活。  
他坐到约尔迪旁边，抖开毯子把两个人都罩起来。他们的的手臂贴在一起，艾登把头靠在华裔的肩膀上，整个人都放松而疲倦。  
时钟的指针转了一下，咔哒一声。他抬头看去，时间刚刚好。  
凌晨一点，他们另一种意义的肌肤相亲。  
end


End file.
